


Cumming To Meet You

by PowerofthePenName



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, When your soulmate orgasms so do you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-06-10 01:03:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15280161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerofthePenName/pseuds/PowerofthePenName
Summary: Having a soulmate was great, knowing there was someone out there destined for you. However, it could also cause some unfortunate problems. Problems Ruby learns all too well.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so first off, yes I got another one out. Wrote it at 3 in the morning, and just waited to post it. Also, this account was originally for experimenting with my writing, so that's what I'm doing here. No actual smut, though people do get off a few times. And well... don't expect it to be my best work. Just a fun idea I thought I'd try. Still hope you enjoy it though!

She was lucky the first time it happened, lying in bed, just on the edge of sleep. Had she been somewhere else it could have been worse. Her eyes were closed and her mind starting to drift off when suddenly it was there. She opened her eyes for a moment as she gasped and then screwed them shut as her body began to tense. It coursed through her, heat and pleasure causing her to writhe on her bed as her breathing quickly became heavy pants. Gritting her teeth she gripped at the bed, her toes curling as she rode it out. 

And then it was over. She lay there, blinking a bit to adjust her vision as she opened her eyes. It had been so intense, so sudden, she didn't know how to react. As her breathing began to steady she heard Yang speak up from the bed next to her. 

"Well, looks like someone is having a fun time." She says with a chuckle. 

Ruby rolls over to face her, her eyes wide. "That wasn't me!" She says, "I mean, it was, but I don't know what it was." She blushed a bit then. In fact, she did have an idea of what it was. 

"Seems you're starting to piece it together." Yang props her head up on one arm, elbow on her bed. "You, dear little sister, just got off."

"Oh." She says simply. So that's what that was like. 

"Yeah when I said someone was having a good time, I meant your soulmate." 

"So, guess I have a soulmate then. That's nice."

"It is." Yang says. "Don't worry too much about the whole thing though. Happens to pretty much everyone, so while it’s a little embarrassing, most people don't judge. Not like you can control it."

"Yeah..." She says, looking down, "So is it always so... intense?"

"Nah, it varies. Some big, some small." She explains.

"Right. I think I need to change now though." She gets up, heading over to the dresser.

"Yeah that happens sometimes. Don't worry, for most people it's not that big of a problem. Unless your soulmate has a really weird schedule, though yours doesn't seem to."

"That's good." Ruby says, pulling out her clothes before heading into the bathroom. She turned on the water and then splashed some on her face before looking in the mirror. "So... I've got a soulmate." She says to the mirror and smiles a bit. "Wonder what they're like." she pauses for a moment to consider before beginning to get changed. Stripping off her wet pants and panties she cleaned herself up and put her new ones on before heading out, finding Yang still waiting on her. "What?" She asks as Yang looks at her.

"Nothing." She shrugs, "Just looking at my little sis, who has a soulmate out there somewhere. Can't believe there's someone perfect for you."

"Why not?" Ruby asks in confusion as she gets in her bed again. 

"Cause nobody out there is good enough for you." Yang says. 

"Oh ha ha." She gives a small smile as she lies back down. "Hey Yang?"

"Yeah Ruby?" Yang lies down as well.

"Thanks."

Yang smiles as well at that. "Good night, Ruby."

"Night, Yang."

...

Ruby was tapping her pencil against the desk as she looked ahead. The teacher was going on about something but she had no idea what. It was just too dull to focus on! She tried and tried but nope, it was like trying to think with a ball and chain wrapped around her brain. At least until it hit her that is. 

"Oh no." She barely had time to whisper, feeling the slight surge before it, and she, came. Pressing her legs together she gripped at the desk, attempting to ride it out. Her breathing grew heavy and she bit her tongue to stifle a moan. Oh gods why did it have to happen in the middle of class? She rubbed her legs together, and then hooked her ankles against the legs of the chair, pulling at them as if trying to snap them in half. Her nails dug into the desk as she screwed her eyes shut in pleasure. 

And then it passed. She eased out of it, letting her breathing come down. Slowly she opened her eyes, only to see the entire room looking at her. A few had looks of sympathy, clearly having been through this before, while others smirked in amusement, and a few even looked a bit flush themselves, perhaps even aroused. She blushed deeply and looked down, touching her index finger tips together. 

"Ms. Rose, if you need to leave to clean yourself up, please do so." The professor says as she turns back around, "Everyone else, back to class."

"Thank you, Ma'am." Ruby says as she gets up and heads out the door. Now she just wished she'd brought an extra pair of panties with her today. 

...

"Oh gods, oh fuck, oh unff, hah nnhhgg." Yang's breathing hisses through her teeth as she curses out. Then the sound of bed springs as she collapses back onto it. "Damn, not bad." She says with a chuckle.

"Maybe we should get different rooms." Ruby says, laying on her bed with her back to Yang. 

"Don't be a prude, Rubes." She says, "It's not that big a deal. I don't complain when it happens to you."

"Yeah but half the time it happens to me it’s like, the middle of the day or something. I never know when to expect it." Ruby complains, flipping over to face her. "We always know it happens at night to you."

"Not like it happens every night." Yang gets up and out of bed. "Besides, I'm sure you've seen it happen to others too. Anybody in your classes?"

"Yeah." Ruby says with a pout, "Me. Three times, in three different classes."

"Oh dang, they really can't keep a schedule." Yang chuckles as she heads into the bathroom. It's not long later that she comes out, having changed shorts. "There we go, all dry."

"Cause that's what I need to know about." Ruby rolls her eyes.

"When did you get a stick up your butt?" Yang asks as she gets back in bed. "Or wait do you actually have one? Trying to give your soulmate a gift right back?"

"Yang, what? Ew, no!" Ruby scrunches up her face. 

"Then what's the problem? I know some people get all stuck up about this, but it’s kinda like using the bathroom. It's gonna happen, almost to everyone, and yeah sometimes it's kinda gross, but it's no big deal. You didn't used to be so stuck up about it." She says, "Jealous cause mine's more predictable?"

"No... Maybe." She says, "Okay fine." She groans out, "I just... one time its two in the morning, the next its noon! Do you know how embarrassing it is to suddenly moan in the middle of class? It was the worst class to do it in too!" She throws her arms in the air.

"Sex ed?" Yang asks. 

"Worse. Professor Steel's biology class."

"Oh my gods, you didn't!" Yang's jaw drops.

"I did." she nods, "Right when he was lecturing on the mating habits of migrating fish."

Yang cracks up laughing at that, covering her mouth with one hand to muffle the sound. "Oh gods, I'm so sorry." She says, "That must have been awful."

"It was! Not a little one either. I think they heard me next door, and I probably got the seat wet." 

Yang fell onto her back, clutching her stomach as she laughed harder then. 

"It's not funny, Yang!" Ruby objects, "Stop laughing!"

"I'm sorry, I’m sorry!" Yang says, even as she keeps laughing, "I’m just imagining it. He's all 'and these fish prefer to travel from their cool waters to mate in the warmer waters' and then you're all 'Ohhh yessss right there!' it’s too good!" she keeps laughing as Ruby crosses her arms and pouts at her. After a minute she manages to calm down and catch her breath. "Oh wow, thanks for that. That was great."

"It wasn't even like that." She glares over at her, and then slips into a small grin. "I guess it is kinda funny though isn't it?"

"Totally." Yang says, "Just gotta ditch the shame. It's no big deal. I would say nobody will even remember, but that one they totally will. They won't hold it against you though. They know what it's like to be hit by that. If they do though, I’ll punch them in the face."

Ruby gives a snort of laughter at that. "Cool. Thanks, Yang."

"No problem. Now go to sleep. Maybe if you're lucky you'll dream of your soulmate. Probably a fish faunus." Yang falls back before she can laugh as she's hit in the face with a pillow.

"Good night, Yang." Ruby says somewhat aggressively as she turns over in her bed. 

"Good night, Ruby." Yang chuckles as she lies down to sleep as well. 

...

"Back the fuck off!" Yang yells, her eyes red as she shouted at them. "Whatever you think, you've got it backwards. Understood?"

"Right, yeah. All you." One of the guys said, holding his hands up in front of him as he and his two friends backed up. 

"So now that you know, you wanna keep saying that shit?" Yang asks, taking a powerful step forward, teeth bared as fire flicked over her hair. 

"No, no, we're uh, all good. Right guys?" He asks, getting nods and agreement from his friends. 

"Then get the fuck out of here before I change my mind and knock out your teeth!" Yang says, and all three of them take off running. She then turns to the gathered crowd in the hallway. "Anybody else wanna try that?" At that the crowd begins to disperse, shifting their focus elsewhere. 

She takes a deep breath and lets her eyes change back as she turns to Ruby. "Hey, you alright?" She asks. 

"Yeah, I’m fine." Ruby says with a sniffle as she wipes her eyes. "Why do you do that?" She asks. 

"Stand up for you? Cause you're my sister and I love you of course." Yang says, putting a hand on Ruby's shoulder. 

"No, lie to them." She says, "We both know it's not true. You're not... like me."

"Hey come on now, this shouldn't bother you." Yang says. 

"We both know it's true though. Dad and your mom were... and my mom wasn't..." She sniffles again. 

"Look, it doesn't matter. Sometimes soulmates... it's not a perfect system. Besides, my mom left. Soulmate or not, she was gone. Dad didn't have to give up on love just cause of that. Imagine if that happened to all those unbonded people without soulmates, like your mom. Then we wouldn't have you, and that's just not a world I would want to be in." 

"But what if it's true? People say that being born from unmatched parents makes you... broken."

"And we call those people Little Bitches." Yang says. "It doesn't matter who your parents are. All that matters is who you are, and you are amazing."

Ruby grabs Yang and hugs her. "You're the best big sis ever, you know that?" she says, pressing her head into Yang's shoulder.

Yang returns the hug. "Only cause you're the best little sister, and nobody can change that. Don't let them get to you."

"I know. It's just hard sometimes. They're so mean."

"Carry Crescent Rose with you. People aren't as mean when you point a giant gunscythe at them."

Ruby chuckles as she pulls back from the hug. "I think I'd get in trouble for that."

"Yeah well, not as much trouble as they'd be in if you decided to use it, and they deserve trouble if they say things like that."

"I guess you're right." Ruby says, looking up at her and smiling a little. "Thanks, Yang."

"No problem, Rubes." Yang smiles back at her. "Now get to class."

"Right, you too!" she says and runs off as Yang watches for a moment before taking off towards class as well. 

...

"Gods, this is just the best day ever!" Yang says and slams her fists together. "Get into Beacon, got my sis by my side," she throws an arm around Ruby as they walk down the hall, "Got a hot new roommate, damn everything's coming up, Yang!"

"You?" Ruby asks, "I got into my dream school two years early!" She grins, but then it drops. "I don't think my roommate likes me though. She said she didn't come to Beacon to be a babysitter."

"Well if she gives you too much trouble, tell me. I think you can win her over though. People like you. You're cute and nice."

"I'll do my best." Ruby says, "What's your roommate like?" 

"Quiet." Yang says, "Bookish. Kind of a nerd I'd guess if I knew much about her. Hot though. Definitely that. Oh there she is, see for yourself." She points as a girl comes towards an intersection to meet her. "Yo Blake!" she waves.

"Oh, hello." Blake says, looking up from her book at Yang, and then down at Ruby, still with Yang's arm around her, then back at Yang. "Picking up girls already?" she asks. 

"Huh?" Yang looks at her confused, and then down at Ruby, then back at her. "Oh gods no! This is Ruby, I told you about her."

"Oh your sister." Blake says, "Good to meet you." She says with a small nod.

"Um, thanks." Ruby says, "You too."

"You headed back to the dorm?" Yang asks, "Walk with us!"

"Library, actually. I'll see you later." Blake says, "Pleasure meeting you." She adds to Ruby before turning and walking the way Ruby and Yang had come from. 

"Told you she didn't talk much." Yang says as they both watched her go. "Nice ass though."

"Yeah." Ruby says, "I mean about the not talking part!" She adds quickly.

"Whatever." Yang says with a chuckle as they start walking again. 

...

"Ahh, ahhh, Oh gahhh, fu-fu-ngaahh!" Ruby moans out, failing to get her words out properly as she clutched and pulled at her sheets, her eyes screwed shut in pleasure. Her hips rose off the bed as she dug her heels in, rolling her hips. Eventually, as it passed, she collapsed back onto the bed, gasping for air. 

"Are you done, yet?" Weiss asks from the bed on the other side of the room. 

Ruby huffs and puffs a bit for a moment. "Yeah, it’s over." She looks over at Weiss. "Did I wake you?"

"Yes you did." Weiss holds up her scroll. "At exactly... twelve-nineteen in the morning."

"Sorry." Ruby says, "I couldn't help it."

"No, it's fine. I understand, it's not your fault. I've been through the same thing many times." She puts her scroll back on the nightstand. "Twice just since we've gotten to Beacon."

"Twice?" Ruby asks as she gets up to change, getting some clothes. "This week?"

"It surprises me too. I'd expect at least five times. It seems they're busy this week."

"Wow five that's surprising too. I just mean, I hadn't seen it."

"We have different schedules it seems." 

"Guess so." Ruby heads into the bathroom, changing out of her soiled clothes and into new ones before heading out and getting back into bed. "Good night, then."

"Yes, good night, Ruby."

...

"Well you look tired." Weiss says as she joins Ruby, Blake, and Yang at a table. 

"My sleep was interrupted in the middle of the night." Blake says. 

"Her soulmate had some late night fun times." Yang chuckles and takes a bite. 

"Really? Like, late middle of the night?" Ruby asks. 

"About two in the morning." Blake says, "I swear it must be revenge for..." She blushes a bit and looks around, "Nothing."

"Oh come on, your soulmate does it, why can't you?" Yang says, "When was it? I didn't hear you."

"I'd really rather not-"

"I'd appreciate an answer as well." Weiss says, pulling out her scroll. 

"What?" Blake asks in surprise.

"She catalogs when she gets off." Ruby says, "She even started doing it to me. It's kinda weird."

"I'm just keeping track so that I can help identify my soulmate when I meet them. It's not uncommon." Weiss says, "So when was it last night, to your best approximation, and what was it revenge for?" 

"I um... it was 2:15 I guess? I was a bit disoriented." Blake says. 

"Oh yeah it was a good one." Yang says, "Should have heard her. Kinda turned me on. Soulmate must have really been going at it good. Bet they did something kinky."

"And revenge for...?" Weiss asks. 

"It was two days ago. I was reading a book that got... tawdry. It was about a quarter after one, in the afternoon." She says, blushing and looking away. 

Ruby chokes on her drink then, pounding on her chest as she coughs. 

"You alright, Rubes? Yeah I didn't expect daytime fun from Blakey either. Feisty." Yang chuckles. 

"Actually..." Weiss says, "That lines up almost exactly with-"

"I was in class!" Ruby says, finally having caught her breath.

"Ruby in our history class." Weiss finishes.

"Wait... You?" Blake asks in surprise.

"Let's see..." Weiss says, "Four days ago, at ten in the morning."

"Um..." Blake thinks for a minute, "I was in the shower and I... it lines up." She looks over at Ruby, "You're my soulmate?"

"I guess so." Ruby stares back at her. 

"Wait..." Yang interrupts, "So last night, that was you?" She asks Ruby.

"I, well..." Ruby blushes then, "There's a new issue of Ninja's of Love out and it got... tawdry." She copied Blake's word. 

"That's the same book I was reading, when you were in class." Blake says. 

"Okay I see it now." Yang says, "Soulmates, yeah."

"Of course, there is a more certain way to check." Weiss says. 

"Let's start with a date first." Blake says, "See about that another time."

"I think I'd like that." Ruby says. "Just warn me if you're going to do it again."

"I will." Blake says.

"I'm not sure if that's sweet or gross." Yang says, "I mean, it’s one thing when I saw it happened and didn't know the other person. Now that I do... Well glad I'm set. Got out four yesterday." 

Weiss chokes on her coffee then, pounding her chest as she coughs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby and Blake finally enjoy their fist time together as soulmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look another chapter of that AU. You can thank commissioner RedVelvetLadybug for this one. Some nice Ladybug smut, with a weird soulmate bond to it, lol. Some light bondage, Ruby gets tied up and teased, but no other warnings. Enjoy!

Ruby walked down the hall with a smile on her face, and a hand held in hers. She gently traced her thumb over the back of Blake's hand, their fingers intertwined, as they made their way back towards the dorm. Her stomach was full from the lovely dinner, but not too full as they'd gone for a nice walk along the beach afterwards. The whole date had been wonderful in fact. She really did think the universe did right in picking her soulmate. 

That said, she was a bit nervous too. This was the date. They knew they were soulmates, but even so they didn't just want to jump into bed together like some do. Instead they'd waited, dated, and fallen for each other first. Now the time was here though, and Ruby was a bit nervous. Okay more than a bit, she was extra super-duper nervous. Taking a deep breath in through her nose she let it out slowly, though that did earn Blake's attention. 

"Hey," She says, giving Ruby's hand a small squeeze, "It's alright. We've talked about this."

"Yeah, I know, just nervous."

"We can wait if you want. It doesn't have to be tonight." She reassures her. 

"No, I want to. I'm just nervous. I mean, I’ve never..." She blushes a bit. 

"Me either." Blake says with a small smile. 

"How are you staying so calm?" She asks, looking up at her. 

"I'm actually very nervous." Blake admits, "Nerves happen to everyone. I'm just glad that I found my soulmate to do this with." 

"Yeah. Me too." Ruby says as they make it to the dorm, opening the dorm and leading the way in. Yang had, of course, vacated for the night and left the room to them, going out for a date with Weiss. "So um, where do we start?" She asks, blushing a bit. 

"Let's start slow." Blake says, walking Ruby over to the bed and sitting down on it with her. "Nothing special just yet, just kissing. Simple enough right?"

"Right." She gives a nod once and leans in as Blake does the same. She feels Blake put a hand on her cheek as she closes her eyes just before she feels Blake's lips on hers. It was a familiar feeling, one she'd had plenty of times before. They'd even been walked in on during their little make-out sessions once or twice. It helped to calm her as she let her worries wash away and focused on the familiar feeling of kissing Blake. 

"Mmm." She lets out a soft hum into the kiss, and parts her lips slightly, just enough for Blake's tongue to slip into her mouth. She greets it with her own and her hum is replaced with a small moan into the kiss as she moves in a little closer, wrapping her arms around Blake and pressing deeper into the kiss. 

For a moment they stayed like that, simply falling into what they knew, and what they enjoyed. Then Ruby felt Blake's hand come up and undo her cloak, letting it fall to the bed. This was followed by her hands moving down to her corset, still without breaking the kiss, and beginning to loosen it. Ruby made no move to stop her; she didn't want to stop her. This was their plan after all, and it was what she wanted. 

Instead she broke the kiss once Blake was finished and moved back a little, undoing her boots and taking them off. Glancing over she noticed Blake doing the same. Then she moved a bit back on the bed, sitting against the headboard, and let Blake come to her, crawling up to her and resuming the kiss as Ruby wrapped her arms around her. As they kissed she eventually grew a bit bolder and moved her hand to undo some buttons on Blake's top. 

Blake broke the kiss for a moment and smiled at her before moving to her knees. Slowly she finished undoing the buttons on her own and then took off the shirt, leaving her in her bra. She looked down at Ruby, seeing her eyes drift down to her chest, the way she bit her lip. It was a touch embarrassing being ogled like that, but given who was doing it, it was even more flattering. 

"Like what you see?" She asks.

"Yeah I-" as she was speaking Blake removed her bra and tossed it aside, "asjdhh-do" she finishes. 

Blake can't help a small laugh at that as she leans back in to kiss her again. She feels Ruby's hands move to her sides as she does, slowly up the exposed skin, and then to the front, fingers tracing over her abdomen. It was at this point she was very glad she wasn't ticklish, because the light touch of Ruby's exploring hands definitely would have set her off. As it was though all it did was speed up her heart rate a bit; she still wasn't immune to nerves after all. Then, finally, Ruby's hands found their way to her breasts, gently massaging them, almost hesitantly so. 

"Enjoying yourself?" Blake asks. 

"Mmhhmm." she hums into another kiss. "Just exploring. I mean I’ve never..."

"Oh now I know that's not true. Remember, I get off when you do."

Ruby blushes a bit at that, "I meant on someone else. It's new, and different. Good different though, definitely good different."

"Well I never have either." Blake begins to tug at Ruby's clothes a bit, "Perhaps I can have a chance as well."

"Oh, right. That um, that's only fair." She says. As Blake moves back to give her some room she adjusts her position and pulls off the whole skirt in one move, tossing it aside. Then she blushes and looks away a bit as she settles back, now in only her stockings and underwear. "So um, like that?"

"Close." Blake says and leans in, kissing her cheek and down to her neck. As she does Ruby gasps and lets a small groan slip out. She uses that distraction to slip her hand behind her and undo her bra. 

"Ah." Ruby says in surprise at that, but then takes it off, exposing herself more. "How, uh, how about now?" She asks, blushing deeper.

"Very, very nice." She smiles as she pulls back a bit to take in the view, looking her up and down. 

"Blaaakkee, you're staring." Ruby squirms a bit. 

"How can I not when I get to look at you like this?" She puts a hand on Ruby's cheek and gently turns her head to look in her eyes. "You're beautiful."

"I... well so are you." Ruby says. She was clearly embarrassed, and wasn't sure what to say, but it was certainly true. "You're wearing more than me though. Thought this was about being fair."

Blake chuckles a bit at that. "How about," she puts a hand on Ruby, hooking her thumb into her stockings, "We both end up in the same state? Get it out of the way."

"That... yeah. Sounds good." She nods once. 

"Good." Blake says and kisses her again as she begins to pull Ruby's stockings off.

Ruby wraps her arms around Blake and returns the kiss, moving enough to allow Blake to easily remove them. Once they were off she slid her hands down Blake to her shorts, the only thing she had left below the waist. She undoes them as they kiss and pulls them down, with a little help from Blake to finally get them off, leaving the both of them with just one piece of clothing on each. 

Blake reaches down to her own waist, moving back a bit to look at Ruby as she takes off her last piece of clothing. She can see Ruby's eyes drop down to watch as she takes them off, leaving herself completely bare. "There we are." She says, "That's everything."

"Yeah..." Ruby says, her eyes trailing up and down before finally moving to meet Blake's and smiling at her. "Wow."

"I'll take that as a good thing." Blake says as she puts a hand on Ruby's hip, right at the waistband of her panties. "I think it’s your turn now though."

"R-right." Ruby says, "Do uh, do you want to do it?"

"I'd be glad to." She says, reaching with both hands and slowly pulling them off. As she tosses them aside she takes a moment to look over Ruby, now laying naked on the bed and still blushing. She smiles and bites her lip a little. "Gorgeous."

"You really think so?" She fidgets with her hands a bit, unsure what to do with them. 

"Absolutely." She places a hand on Ruby's abdomen, her fingers tracing over it, and then up to her breasts as she leans in and kisses her again. She gently massages it as she moves her kisses down to her neck once more.

"Ahh, Blake." Ruby lets out as she puts her hands on Blake as well, sliding them up and down her back as she feels the muscles moving under her skin every time Blake moves. Then she slides them down, grabbing ahold of her ass and giving it a small squeeze. 

Blake's free hand roamed as well, moving over Ruby's body. Her head moved down further, taking her breast into her mouth and sucking on it as she slid her hand along Ruby's thigh. The sound of a gasp and a moan was music to her ears as she sought to find every sensitive part of her she could. 

Ruby knew a few ways to get to Blake as well though, and she certainly wasn't going to let herself be the only one getting attention. Moving one hand up she found Blake's faunus ears and gently began rubbing one, causing her to stop what she was doing and pull back a little, eyes closed as she gritted her teeth a bit. 

"That's not, ungh, playing fair." 

"Just making sure you feel good too." She leans in and kisses her as her other hand moves to Blake's chest, groping her as Blake had just been doing. She feels Blake return it eagerly and moan into it. Eventually she lets it break, both of them definitely out of breath and getting very warm. 

"I'd love to keep up this exploring," Blake says, placing kisses on Ruby's jawline, "but I was just wondering... would you still like to do that thing we talked about?" She pulls back again to look her in the eyes. 

"Oh, you mean, uh, that thing." It didn't take much for her to figure it out. A neat little experiment they had discussed regarding their status as soulmates. "Yeah I um, I think I would." She says. 

"Good, I'll get what we need then." Blake moves away and stands up, walking over to the closet and bending down at the waist in a way that was completely unnecessary, but which Ruby very much enjoyed. After she got what she wanted she returned and sat down, holding it out. 

"I'll be honest, I expected your ribbons." Ruby says as she reaches over and touches the rope Blake was holding. 

"This is made special, just for this kind of activity." She explains, "I figured it would work better."

"That makes sense." She says, "I didn't know they made it just for this though. It is different from normal rope, not as rough."

"You won't get rope burn. Now, if you're ready..." 

"Oh, right, um, how do you want me? I don't know what to do."

Blake blinks for a moment as if in surprise. "I think I might have enjoyed you saying that first part a little more than I should." She chuckles, "Lay down, hands above your head, if you don't mind."

Ruby does as told, crossing her hands at the wrist near the headboard as she lays down, resting her head on the pillow. "Like this?"

"Perfect." Blake says and reaches up, wrapping the rope around her wrists and tying them to the headboard. Then she moves and spreads Ruby's legs, tying each to the foot of the bed by her ankles. "You're sure you want to do this?" She asks as she lies down beside her. 

"Yeah I uh, I am." She nods. She was already nervous before being tied up, but now her heart rate had skyrocketed. It was kind of exhilarating though, in a way. Being helpless like this before her girlfriend and soulmate, it sent a shiver down her spine. Though she would admit, to herself at least, that she kind of liked the idea because it took pressure off of her. All she had to do, all she could do, was lay here and let Blake have her fun. At least she hoped that was all she had to do while she was tied up; she wasn't sure how she would do anything else. 

"If you're sure then." Blake moves as she leans in, putting a hand on Ruby's abdomen, her lips right beside Ruby's ear as she whispered. "Your first time and you already want this kinky stuff. Who knew my soulmate would be someone so dirty." She begins to move her hand, sliding it down and brushing just shy of Ruby's slit before moving up and getting close to her breasts, but not touching them either. "On the outside you're all sweet and adorable, but I know every time you've touched yourself. I bet on the inside, you're as kinky as a person can be."

Ruby fidgets a little as Blake's hand keeps moving over her, continually going just shy of anywhere sensitive, though her light touch was still enough to have an effect. She'd expected a bit of dirty talk, that was for sure, but she hadn't expected it to be so effective. Just a little bit and she was already getting turned on. Well, more than before at least. 

"You're enjoying this already, aren't you?" Blake continues, keeping her hand moving in random patterns over Ruby's body, from her thighs all the way up to her collarbone and everywhere in between. "What a dirty little slut you must be. Getting tied up and called names is turning you on. How did I end up with such a pervert for a soulmate?"

"Um, j-just lucky I guess." She gives a nervous chuckle. 

"Oh, I’m most certainly going to get lucky." She finally lets her hand touch Ruby's breast, very lightly rubbing it and causing her to rise up into her touch a bit. "And all tied up like this, you couldn't stop me even if you wanted to."

That was true. Blake had tied her up quite well, and the ropes seemed sturdy. It was highly likely she wouldn't be getting out of these unless she was let out. For some reason, that thought just turned her on even more. Maybe Blake was right about her secretly being kinky. 

Blake moved her hand, circling a finger around her nipple, and then flicking it once, causing Ruby to gasp. Then she goes back to massaging her breast, though firmer now. "These are very nice you know." She says as she gropes her, and then moves to switch to the other one, giving it the same attention. She chuckles as Ruby lets out a moan. "You like it when I do this don't you?" Moving her fingers she lightly pinches her nipple, twisting back and forth just a bit. 

Ruby groaned through gritted teeth and squirmed a bit more, pulling at the bindings with her arms. "Ahhh, Blake." She lets out. "You're teasing me."

"Of course I am." Blake moves her hand back to her other breast, taking her time in enjoying herself. "That was the point of this after all. I suppose I could move a little further forward though." She slides her hand down to Ruby's slit and cups it lightly before dragging two fingers up it, causing Ruby to gasp and raise her hips a bit. Bringing her hand to her lips she moves up so Ruby can see her as she puts them in her mouth and sucks on them. 

Looking down she sees the look of arousal on Ruby's face as she does; the way she bites her lip and stares at her. "Mmm, you're quite tasty." She meets her eyes with a smirk and holds her gaze as she moves her hand back down, rubbing her gently. "You're so wet. Maybe I should just get myself a real taste. Go down and take my time savoring my meal. Slow, and steady, could take hours."

Ruby whines a squirms a bit more, but doesn't break eye contact. She didn't know why but she just felt like she couldn't, not with those eyes looking at her like that. Then Blake's hand isn't there anymore as it moves up and presses to her lips. She opens her mouth at the unspoken command and sucks on Blake's fingers, tasting herself on them. 

Blake finally breaks eye contact as she pulls her fingers out and then gets over her on all fours and leans in, kissing her deeply and pushing her tongue into Ruby's mouth. She can feel and hear Ruby moan into it and lowers her hips down, grinding her slick core against her thigh. "You feel that? You're so sexy this is turning me on too."

She moves her hand back down, rubbing Ruby's slit firmer now as she kisses down to her neck and begins to suck on it, causing Ruby to moan loudly and raise her hips again. Then she bites down lightly just as she pushes two fingers into her slick center, all the way to the base, causing Ruby's voice to break in the middle of her moan. 

Moving her hand back and forth she sets a very slow pace, continuing the teasing as she nips and licks and sucks on Ruby's neck. Kissing her way down she finds Ruby's breast with her lips and takes a nipple into her mouth, licking and sucking on it, circling her tongue around it. She could feel Ruby moving under her, tugging at the bindings as she squealed.

"Blaaakkee! Please!" She gasps for air, already sweating and panting. "I need it! I can't take anymore! Please!" 

Blake pulls back from her breast but doesn't change the pace of her hand at all. "Begging for it now, are you? How naughty. Well I suppose I might be able to do something." She moves to her other breast and gives it the same treatment as she picks up the pace with her hand, her thumb finding Ruby's clit and rubbing in a circle. Curling her fingers inside of her she finds where she's sensitive, giving it more attention as she moans into her breast and lightly bites down on it. Then she moves back up to her neck, kissing and sucking on it. 

"Ahh Blake!" Ruby cries out, pulling harder at the ropes as she writhed beneath her. "Oh gods, oh gods! Blake I’m gonna, I’m gonna- Gyahhhh!" She arches her back, her heels digging into the bed as she cries out in pleasure. 

Blake feels it too, just a moment before Ruby cries out it starts in her, hitting her just as hard, which in this case was exceptionally so. She gasps and grits her teeth, pressing her face into the crook of Ruby's neck, her fingers and toes curling as her body tenses up. Her link with Ruby allowing her to feel all the pleasure she felt. 

For a minute they lay there together, breathing heavily and allowing the pleasure to wash over them both. Then finally Blake pulls her fingers out and once again lies beside Ruby to catch her breath. "I take it... you enjoyed that." She says. 

"So so so much." Her chest rises and falls as she gasps for air. "So how much did you... I mean when did you..." 

"Just a moment before you cried out." Blake says, "It seems I don't get anything at all until the moment you go all the way."

"Oh, I thought so. Good to know for sure." She closes her eyes as she lays there. "Too bad though, that was good. So good."

Blake chuckles softly. "I'm glad you enjoyed it." She says and leans over, giving her a kiss. "Want me to untie you now?"

"Yes please. That was fun, more than I expected, but I'm already getting kind of uncomfortable."

"Alright." Blake moves then and unties her, starting at her arms and then doing her legs, tossing the rope aside. "Better?"

"Yeah, thanks." She says and sits up, rubbing her wrists. "You were right, that rope barely felt like it was there at all. You know, except for the part where I couldn't move."

"I'm glad. I didn't want to hurt you." She moves in a little closer and kisses her again. "Just make you feel good."

"Hmm, well you did." Ruby smiles at her. "Do I get a turn now?"

"Oh, I thought that was your turn." She smirks a bit. 

"No, I mean a turn to make you feel good." She pouts a little and pokes Blake's chest. "I want a turn too."

"I do believe that was something we talked about." She chuckles at Ruby's expression, "Feeling up to it? I know you were nervous. Not that I wasn't."

"Yeah, I think I am now. I was pretty nervous, I still am, but I think that kinda... loosened me up." 

"I think I get that." Blake says and kisses her again. "Show me what you've got then."

Ruby returns the kiss and presses into it, pushing her tongue into Blake's mouth. She brings her hands up to Blake's breasts and begins to massage them, groping them firmly and eagerly. Unlike Blake she wasn't planning on teasing, and they were both still turned on from a moment ago she knew. She moves her kisses down then and takes one of Blake's breasts into her mouth, sucking on it as she runs her thumb around her other nipple. Her tongue circles around the one in her mouth and flicks over it, earning a moan from Blake as she did. 

Her now free hand moves down and begins to rub Blake's wet pussy. She knew she shouldn't be surprised by how wet she was, but she still was nonetheless. She pulled away to push Blake gently so she laid back on the bed, getting over her on all fours. She kissed down her more then, over her stomach until she was between her legs. 

She took a deep breath, mentally preparing herself, and licked her lips. Then with a hard mental push to herself, she dove in and gave a firm lick up Blake's slit, earning a gasp of pleasure from her. Emboldened by both that, and the taste of her now on her tongue, she did it again, and again, continuing for a few moments before she looked up at Blake again. Then she looks back down at her goal and truly goes for it, pushing her tongue inside of her. 

Blake gasps at that and lets out a moan, clutching at the sheets beneath her. "Ohhh, Ruby." She says in a breathy voice, "Ohhh yesss." She rolls her hips against Ruby's tongue, eager for more. It wasn't hard to tell Ruby was new at this, but it was still doing its job so she didn't care. 

Ruby keeps her hands on Blake's thighs as she eats her, moaning softly into it. She could feel the shifts of weight and movement of muscle as Blake tensed and relaxed, moving on the bed. The sound of her voice and the taste of her only served to turn Ruby on as well, and make her eager to earn more of both. 

Still, she wasn't confident in her own abilities with her tongue, even from what she was hearing. There was however one area she knew could benefit her. Without interrupting her pace she moved one hand off of Blake's thigh and down to her own slit, beginning to rub herself. As she does she lets out a muffled moan into Blake's center. 

"Ahh yes, that's good." Blake moans, her head pressing back into the pillow as she raised her hips. She reaches one hand down and puts it in Ruby's hair, holding her in as the other pulls at the sheets. She was getting close, she could feel it. "Almost there."

Ruby moved her other hand as she heard that and found Blake's clit, beginning to rub it as she ate her. She also redoubled her effort on herself. If they were both close then it wouldn't matter which one of them finished first, her or Blake. She really hoped this wouldn't be the last time she got to do this though, she was rather enjoying it. Under alternative circumstances she may have taken her time, but for now she just wanted to make Blake feel as good as she could. 

Blake gasped and gritted her teeth as she approached the edge, getting closer and closer. Then she felt Ruby rubbing her clit and it didn't take long. She wavered for a moment before finally falling over, tumbling down into pleasure. "Oh gods Ruby, yesss!" She cries out as she arches her back, pressing into her as she pulls Ruby in with her hand, keeping her there as she came. Her toes curl and her fingers tighten their grip, her whole body tensing up. 

Ruby feels it just before Blake goes over the edge. It hits her as well, dragging her along as well. Her cry of pleasure is muffled as she continues eating Blake out, though at a much slower pace. Her hand slows down as well, helping them both through it. Eventually she pulls back as they both calm down and Blake let's go of her head. "So," She asks, breathing heavily. "How was it?" She licks her lips to clean up a bit, Blake's fluids dripping from her chin. 

"Very good." Blake says as she lays there, spread out on the bed and breathing heavily.

"Good." Ruby crawls up over Blake and looks down at her. "I was worried I wouldn't be any good for my first time."

"You were." She reaches a hand up and tucks some of Ruby's hair behind her ear and then moves her hand behind her head, pulling her down into a kiss. She could taste herself on Ruby's tongue, but she found she quite enjoyed the idea of that, so long as it was her. After the kiss ends she places her hand on Ruby's hip and adjusts herself. Ruby only has a moment to recognize the smirk on Blake's face before she's rolled over onto her back, Blake now on top. "But I'd like to try as well." She adds, now looking down at Ruby. 

Ruby looks up at Blake in a bit of surprise. "Really? Again already?" She asks. She would admit she was enjoying herself, but after twice she'd figured they'd be finished. Perhaps she had another in her though; she had the endurance of a huntress after all, and it wasn't like Blake wasn't going to get anything out of it. "I mean yeah, okay. If you want." 

"I do want." Blake leans down and kisses her again, "I want you." 

"Well uh, you have me." 

"So I've noticed." She trails her kisses down to Ruby's neck, sucking on her pulls point and dragging her teeth lightly over her skin, causing Ruby to tilt her head back to give her better access. It hadn't taken long for her to figure out Ruby's neck was a sensitive spot for her, one she enjoyed exploiting. One of her hands comes up and finds Ruby's chest, groping her firmly, possessively. She'd had her fair share of teasing for the night, and after twice she was sure Ruby was sensitive enough anyway. 

The moan from Ruby as she massages her breast is all the confirmation she needs. She lightly pinches her nipple between the knuckles of her index and middle finger and moves her head down, taking her other one into her mouth and biting down just enough for her to feel it. 

"Gahh Blake!" Ruby bites her lip and arches her back, pressing her chest up towards her. "That's not... I thought you wanted the other thing."

"I do. I'm working towards it." Blake says and sucks on her breast, "But if you're that eager..." Letting go she moves down, kissing her stomach now and hearing a small whine from Ruby as she stops. She chuckles slightly to herself as she trails her kisses down Ruby's toned abs until she's just above her goal. There's a strong scent of arousal already from her last two times and Blake licked her lips a bit. Looking up at Ruby she reaches over and grabs her legs, putting them on her shoulders before she moves in and gives a long, slow lick. 

The whine from Ruby as she did earns a small smirk from Blake. That and she could heavily taste her already. She repeats herself, licking up her a few times, and then flicks her tongue over her clit at the end. When she does Ruby's hips buck slightly towards her and she feels her tense up for a moment.  With that she decides it’s enough testing and dives in. She grips Ruby's thighs as she goes faster, licking her eagerly and then circles her tongue around her clit before sucking on it lightly. 

"Gyahhhh!" Ruby cries out in pleasure and clutches at the sheets beneath her. She wraps her legs around Blake's head to pull her in closer as she arches her back to push more against her. "Yesss, Blake yesss!" Breathing heavily she rolled her hips into her, eager for more. She gets it too as Blake moves and pushes her tongue into her, easily finding her sensitive spots and exploiting them. "Oh gods Blaakkee!" 

She squirms on the bed, held in place mostly by Blake's hands as she was assaulted by her tongue in the best way. After twice she was worn out but now her mind was blank; there was only her and Blake and the pleasure. It wasn't too long before she was close, moaning out loudly as she was brought to her peak. Then Blake found her clit again, sucking on it and flicking her tongue over it, and that was all. 

It hit her hard as she cried out loudly, her whole body tensing up. Her legs tighten around Blake, holding her in place as her eyes are screwed shut in pleasure and she pulls at the sheets. 

Blake feels it as well, and is shocked by the force of it. She was aroused already, turned on and ready for it, but it hit her unexpectedly hard. She grips at Ruby's legs as she cries out into her core, her toes curling into the bed and her back tensing up. After a moment she gives a few slow, soft licks, earning whimpering gasps from Ruby. 

Once Ruby's legs relax she takes them off her shoulders, setting them aside, and crawls up to lay beside her. Both of them were breathing heavily and sweating as they lay there. "So, I take it that was a very good one." 

"So good." Ruby says, her eyes still closed. "You're amazing."

"I'm glad you think so, because I’d like to do it again." 

"Oh please not now." She looks over at her, "It was amazing, but I’m exhausted."

Blake laughs a bit at that. "Don't worry, so am I. I just meant another time."

"Oh, okay then." She says more calmly. "Definitely. I want you too, it was great."

"I could tell." She leans in and kisses softly, feeling Ruby relax into it and return it. "I could feel it too after all."

"Guess you could, yeah." She yawns once. "Great now I’m sleepy, but we should probably get cleaned up."

"Come here." Blake reaches over, rolling Ruby onto her side and into her arms. "We can clean up later; I'd like a nap too."

"Sounds good." Ruby wraps her arms around Blake, pressing in close and tucking her head into the crook of her neck. She takes a deep breath in and lets it out slowly as she relaxes against her, her exhaustion already rendering her eyelids heavy. "Goodnight Blakey. I love you."

"I love you too, Ruby." Blake says as she holds her close and closes her eyes as well. It’s not long before she feels Ruby drift off to sleep, and she follows after. She may have had some problems with decisions the universe had made for her before, but at the moment she had one she was very thankful for; she'd been given the perfect soulmate. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's that. Should have a Freezerburn one coming up eventually too, so you can look forward to that. Got some other commissions though. First, even more ladybug. Guess you people really liked all the bugs. Don't blame you. Hope you enjoyed the fic and thanks for reading. Please leave a comment if you can they really help. See you next time and have a nice day!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time Yang and Weiss have some fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is another one down, and my last current commission. Took me a lot longer than I hoped but that does tend to happen at times, especially when RL gets in the way as it did this time. Well enough about me, onto the fic. Its Freezerburn, same AU rules. Other than that not much to say. Hope you enjoy it!

It was a good night. Yang picked Weiss up, both literally and figuratively, as a very amused Ruby cheered them on. Fortunately for both of them, she wasn't privy to what the plan for was tonight. After that they headed out, making their way into Vale. Dinner at a nice restaurant was easy to get when one of your party was Weiss Schnee, though Yang had insisted on nothing too fancy. She didn't want to ruin the night by having to follow a bunch of rules for a snobby restaurant; Weiss very easily agreed, she'd had enough of those kinds of places back in Atlas. 

The food was followed by a ride on Yang's bike, up to the top of a large cliff. There she parked, overlooking the city and the ocean, as they both sat there and watched the sunset. "This is nice." Weiss says, leaning against Yang. 

"It is." Yang agrees as she puts her arm around Weiss. Eventually the sun sets and the two of them stay there for a few moments before Weiss gets up. 

"Want to get going already?" Yang asks, looking up at her. 

"As wonderful as this night has been, I don't really want to sit on the ground in the middle of the night." Weiss says as she looks back down at her. "Besides that, we can be doing far more enjoyable things if we return."

"More enjoyable things huh?" Yang grins, "Have something in mind?"

"I did, actually. It is technically our third date after all." She gives a small smile down at her.

"Oh wow I was just joking. You know, I am alright with waiting if you want to. I don't wanna push you."

"I know, Yang. Its fine, I want to. If you want to, then we can go back to your dorm. If you'd rather wait, then that is fine as well. I won't push you either."

Yang quickly gets up. "Trust me, I am plenty ready." She says and gestures to her bike. "So we should go then?" 

"If you'd like."

With that Yang gets on the bike and Weiss gets on behind her. This time though she's aware of how close Weiss actually is. Even so she doesn't let it distract her as they head back to Beacon. It's not a long trip and they make it fairly quickly. As they make their way back through Beacon towards the dorm, Yang feels Weiss take her hand, and gives it a small squeeze. 

"Hey, what about Blake?" She asks, "I don't want to like, kick her out or something."

"I already informed Blake that we might be returning together. She has given up the dorm for the night and will be spending it with Ruby." Weiss explains. 

"Sweet you thought of ever- wait... Blake is spending the night with Ruby? Alone. In their dorm. Knowing you won't come back." Yang says. 

"Well they are dating as well." Weiss says, "But don't think of them. Tonight isn't about them."

"I'll try not to. Hard to think of something else when someone might be banging my little sister though." She shudders a bit. "Not an image I need in my head." 

"Then get it out of your head." By now they reach the dorm and stop in front of it. "The last thing I want you to be thinking about tonight is your sister."

"What about your sister?" Yang asks with a grin. Weiss frowns and glares at her and she holds up her hands. "Joking, joking. Of course I wouldn't do that."

"You better not. Now can you open the door?" Weiss narrows her eyes at her a bit. 

"Yeah, I got it." Yang pulls out her scroll and opens the door, leading them both inside. 

"So uh, you've been here before. Now though I’m not really sure what to do next." 

"You, Yang Xiao Long, are not sure what to do next when it comes to having a woman in your bedroom?" Weiss asks, walking over and sitting on Yang's bed. "I'm shocked."

"Hey, I talk a big game but I’ve never done this before. Plus I don't want to like, go too far." 

"Well, how about this?" Weiss says and pats the bed next to her, gesturing for Yang to sit down. Once Yang is seated she begins speaking again. "You trust me, and I trust you. So let's just take the moment as it goes. We can start kind of slow, and go forward. If either of us wants to stop, we simply say so. Though I will establish right now, let's keep it to a moderate level. I don't want to get into anything particularly fetishistic."

"Wow yeah, don't worry. I wasn't gonna like, stick stuff up your butt or something." Yang says, "Well I mean, unless you wanted me to, which I didn't figure you did." 

"No, no I do not. Glad to see we are on the same page regarding that."

Yang chuckles a little. "Same page. Makes it sound like you're about to bust out a sex contract." she changes her voice to mimic Weiss. "Now if you'll turn to page 8, subsection B, you'll see the rules regarding post-sex cuddles."

"Oh ha ha." Weiss rolls her eyes a bit but smiles a little at her after. "I'm not that specific. I mean I could be, but I feel that would ruin the moment." 

"And you don't want to wait that long to get a piece of this." Yang smirks and gestures to herself. 

"Yes, there is that too." 

For a moment a silence falls over them and they look at each other. "I love you, you know that right?" Yang asks. 

"I do, and I love you too." Weiss says. 

Yang leans in then, putting one hand on Weiss' cheek as she kisses her softly. As she does she feels Weiss move in as well, returning the kiss with a small smile. She moved a bit closer before putting one hand on Weiss' thigh and picking her up, pulling her into her lap. She breaks the kiss for a moment to do so, but quickly returns to it as Weiss' arms wrap around her. 

"Enjoying yourself?" She asks. 

"Mmm, definitely." Weiss says and continues to kiss her. One hand moves into Yang's hair and holds her into the kiss. She lets out a soft hum into it as Yang holds her close. When Yang pushes her tongue into her mouth, she welcomes it and gives a small moan. Her hand not in Yang's hair moves down a bit, finding the hem of Yang's shirt and moving under it, putting her hand on the bare skin of Yang's back. 

"Little eager there Princess?" Yang asks. 

"I want to feel you." Weiss says simply. 

"How about a look first?" Yang pulls back from the kiss as she lets go of Weiss. Reaching down she grabs her shirt and pulls it up and off, tossing it aside. "So, what do you think?"

Weiss would have answered had she been able to form a coherent though. Unfortunately, much like a pet bird the second it gets a chance, all her thoughts had flown right out the window. So she did what many people often did when presented with a fantastic pair of breasts: she stared shamelessly. 

"I'll take that to mean you like." Yang says with a chuckle, snapping Weiss out of her state. 

"I um, well yes I suppose you could say that I do. You are, well, quite attractive." Weiss is blushing deeply now at having done such a thing. 

"I believe the term is 'smoking hot' actually. Though if that got to you, this next part will blow your mind." Yang couldn't help herself. She was still a bit nervous, but messing with Weiss was a lot of fun, and did help her relax quite a bit. With that she reached behind herself and undid her bra, tossing it to the side. The effect was, as she expected, very similar to before. 

Weiss liked to think of herself as well composed. She kept her mental faculties about her in even highly strenuous situations and through the best and worst of times. At this very moment though, all of that mental training was rendered completely worthless as she gawked like a pervert at Yang's breast. Deer in the headlights were said to have their minds overloaded to the point of ceasing to function. Weiss very much related to that concept at the moment. 

"Like what you see?" Yang asks with a grin. 

"Uh huh." Weiss gives a slow nod as she continues to stare. 

"Want to touch?" She gives a bit of a shake. 

Weiss' eyes flit up to meet Yang's before looking down at her chest again. She licks her lips for a moment and slowly reaches her hand up. For a moment she hesitates and then puts her hand on Yang's chest. She begins to massage it gently, mostly feeling and groping her a bit. As she did she grew a bit more confident in her actions, getting a bit firmer as she moved her other hand up to tend to both at once. 

"Mmm, not bad." Yang says. "A little fumbly, but I’m sure you'll get plenty of experience to fix that."

"Plenty of experience?" Weiss stops her hands as she looks up at her. 

"Oh I am definitely hoping this won't be the last time. I certainly didn't plan on it." 

"Right." Weiss says, "There will be plenty of time later."

"There's plenty of time now, too. If you want to keep going with that. I was kind of liking it." 

"Oh were you?" Weiss smiles at her a bit and begins to move her hands again. Then she slowly, and with a bit of hesitance, moves her head forward and takes one into her mouth, sucking on it a bit. She licked at the nipple before swirling her tongue around it. As she did she was firmer with her hands, getting more confident as she heard Yang moan out and felt her put a hand on the back of her head and held her to her breast. 

"Ahh, that is good. You learn quickly." Yang says, laying her head back and looking up. "If I can look forward to this in the future I'll definitely be bringing this up more often."

Weiss switched her mouth from one breast to the other to give it the attention as well. She would certainly have no objections to doing this more in the future so far, she was quite enjoying herself at the moment, or perhaps it would be more accurate to say she was enjoying Yang. In all honesty she had always been attracted to Yang's chest, though in fairness to herself many people seemed to be, but she hadn't expected to enjoy it quite so much. On a whim she dragged her teeth and bit down lightly on her nipple, giving it a small tug. When this earned a moan from Yang she grew a little rougher in her treatment, doing it a bit more pinching her other nipple with her fingers. 

"Damn Weiss, that's good." Yang tightened her grip and her breathing was starting to get a little heavier as Weiss lavished attention on her chest. She didn't want this to be all though, so she pushed her back slightly, causing Weiss to stop, before she leaned in and kissed her deeply again. "Want to do more than have you play with my tits." 

"Right." Weiss says, "I'll just do it more later."

Yang grins at that. "Sounds like fun." She says as she kisses down to Weiss' neck. "For now we have some other fun to have though."

"Mmm, Yang." She says as she tilts her head back, giving Yang better access. As she did she felt Yang's hand move down to her thigh and rise up a bit, lifting at her nightgown just a bit. "Go ahead. It's alright."

With permission granted Yang pulled it up and over Weiss' head, tossing it aside. As she did she was met with the sight of Weiss, now in nothing but her panties, which happened to be a particularly showy white lacy pair. "Wow." She looks her up and down, "Gods you're beautiful."

"Thank you." Weiss blushes a little at that, though she smiles as well.

"And what are these? A little much for an heiress aren't they?" Yang asks with a smirk as she puts her hand on Weiss' hip and runs her thumb over her panties a little. 

"Well, I did plan on this happening, and I thought you might enjoy them." 

"You thought right." Yang says and kisses her again. As she did she adjusted their position and pushed Weiss into lying on the bed on her back. She moved over her and continued the kiss, reaching one hand up to grope her chest. It was, clearly, significantly smaller than her own, but that had no affect whatsoever on Yang. As the saying went for her, all titties were good titties, but Weiss' were fantastic. 

She felt Weiss moan into the kiss a bit and moved back before kissing down to her neck. From there she continued down, kissing her way to Weiss' breast and taking the one she wasn't groping into her mouth, sucking on it and circling her tongue around her nipple before flicking it over it. 

"Ohhh Yang!" Weiss moans out, one hand on her back and the other burying itself in her hair. 

Yang grins a bit at that. "I like it when you moan like that." She switches breasts then, "Very sexy." She feels Weiss arch her back a bit and press into her ministrations as she keeps going for a bit. When she begins to clutch at her more and lets out a particularly loud moan Yang decides to stop that particular action and try something new. 

Moving up she kisses her again deeply as she slides her hand down Weiss' body, over her smooth stomach and down to her panties, pressing into them lightly. She felt Weiss gasp softly into the kiss as she touched the already wet spot, but she merely deepened the kiss and Weiss wrapped her arms around her with a moan when she began to rub gently. 

Once again she broke the kiss and moved down to Weiss' neck as she kept rubbing her through her panties, her teeth grazing over the sensitive skin before she sucks on it firmly. As Weiss' hips begin to roll into her hand she increases the pressure a bit, especially as she can hear her moaning right in her ear. "Let's get rid of these, shall we?" She says and moves her hand, grabbing Weiss' panties. 

"Gods yes, please." Weiss says. 

"Someone is eager." She chuckles and pushes them down, pulling them off and tossing them aside. She lightly drags her hand up Weiss' leg, slowly, teasing her a bit but also giving her time if she chose to stop her. When she didn't she moved her hand and touched her lightly, now directly. Once again Weiss rolled her hips just a little bit, and she took that as a signal to keep going, beginning to rub her slit with two fingers. "You're so wet already." She says, "It's so sexy." 

"Yeah well," She gasps once and bites her lip, "whose fault is that?" 

"Oh getting feisty huh?" Yang chuckles and kisses up her jaw line. "I like it." She says in her ear and nips at it lightly. Pressing harder earns another moan from Weiss. 

"Yang... more, please." She says, clutching at her back. "I want more." 

"Ask and you shall receive, Princess." She says and adjusts her hand, pushing one finger into her and hearing Weiss gasp and tense up just a little. Then she slips a second one in and pumps her hand once, earning a low moan as Weiss arches her back into her. 

"Yesssss!" She lets out. "Oh yes, Yang." 

Yang grins as she begins to slowly move her hand back and forth, working her fingers in and out of Weiss. Then she moved her thumb and found her clit, beginning to lightly rub it in circles. Doing so earned a much louder moan from Weiss that made her glad the walls were thick. "Fuck, that turns me on." She says and curls her fingers inside of Weiss as she circles her clit. 

"Ahh yes yes yes!" Weiss lets out and rolls her hips more into Yang's hand, searching for more pleasure as she clings to her desperately. 

"You like that, you dirty girl?" Yang whispers into her ear, her voice husky. 

"Yes, Yang!" She cries out, "I'm... close..." She gasps for air. 

Yang moves her wrist a bit more as she picks up her pace a little. "Good, that's it, let go. Let it happen Weiss." She says. 

"I... I... Yang!" She shouts out as she reaches her peak. Her back arches as she presses into Yang, clutching desperately to her. She digs her heels into the bed and raises her hips, pressing into Yang's hand as she lets out a long, low moan of pleasure, her eyes screwed shut. 

It hits Yang too. In that instant she is suddenly washed over with the same pleasure Weiss feels and she gasps for air as it rushes over her. Her hand tenses a bit, pressing into Weiss, while her other grips at the sheets on the bed. She presses her face into the crook of Weiss' neck as she lets out a low moan. 

For a few moments they hold like that as they both try to catch their breath and recover from their highs. Then, slowly, Yang pulls her hand out from Weiss, who lets out a small shuddering gasp as she does. She locks eyes with her as she brings her fingers to her lips and sucks on them for a moment before pulling them out and smirking at her. "You taste good." She says. 

Weiss' chest rises and falls as she looks up at Yang. "That was... amazing." She says. 

"It was a pretty good one, wasn't it?" Yang says, "Nearly knocked myself of my feet." She chuckles. 

Weiss can't help but laugh a little at that. "It's a good thing I was already lying down then." 

"Guess it was." Yang says and leans in, kissing her soft and deep. 

Weiss closes her eyes as she returns the kiss. She can taste a hint of herself on Yang, and while she'd never cared one way or the other for such a thing before, knowing it was Yang's lips it was on, well that aroused her a bit and pushed her to deepen the kiss, pulling her in. 

Yang lets her do so for a moment before pulling back. "Oh, ready for round two already are you?" She asks with a grin. 

“Round two? Already?” She asks.

“Oh don’t pretend you don’t want it.” She smirks down at her. “I bet you’ve been dreaming about it for a while.”

"Well, I suppose I wouldn't be opposed to it." She says as she blushes a bit and looks up at her. "But first, you should finish getting undressed."

"I suppose I have kind of ruined my shorts, haven't I?" She says and rises up to her knees. Reaching down she pushes down her shorts and panties and then tosses them aside once they're off. "Tada. What do you think?" She waggles her eyebrows a bit as she shows off, now naked. 

Weiss props herself up on her elbows as she stares at Yang. She licks her lips and then bites lightly on her bottom one. "Very nice." She says. 

"Enjoying the view?" Yang asks and reaches up, groping her breasts and showing off a bit. She smirks as she slides one hand down, watching Weiss' eyes follow it as she reaches between her legs and rubs her wet slit. Then she moves her hand away and leans over Weiss again, holding her fingers to her lips. "How about you get a taste of me, and I'll get one of you?"

"You already did." Weiss says as she looks into her eyes, her heart rate speeding up already. 

"I want another." She says with a smirk, her voice low and husky. 

Weiss looks at her as she opens her mouth and takes Yang's fingers into her mouth, sucking on them. She can almost see the lust in Yang's eyes flare up as she does. As for the taste, well she certainly wasn't opposed to it, though she would admit that the few books she'd read may have exaggerated somewhat on just how good it was. She couldn't blame them though; it had a very erotic appeal to it when reading. 

Now though she wasn't reading it, she was living it. While the actual taste wasn't as wonderfully amazing as the books made it out to be, knowing what she was doing, and seeing the look in Yang's eyes as she did, made it much more exhilarating. Then Yang leans in and kisses her and she can't help the slight moan as she does, once more wrapping her arms around her and holding her close. 

Yang pushes her tongue into Weiss' mouth as she kisses her, feeling Weiss welcome it with her own. She presses her bare body down into Weiss', skin on skin. Then she moves down a little and kisses her neck, then down farther to her breasts. As she sucks on one she hears her moan and feels her push up against her a little, causing her to grin. Then she moves down a little farther, kissing her way down her stomach slowly.

As she moves between Weiss' legs she pushes them apart and looks up at her. Then she turns and kisses her thigh, near the knee, before turning and kissing the other in the same spot. Slowly she works her way up, one leg and then the other, ending once again at her center, now with both legs over her shoulders. She looks up at Weiss, meeting her eyes, her breath hot against her slit. "You ready, Princess?" She asks. 

"Yang, please, don't tease me." She says, already breathing a little heavy. 

"Oh but I like teasing you.” She says and leans down, giving a long slow lick up her wet slit. She hears Weiss gasp and feels her tense a bit, causing her to grin. She repeats it, and then again, and then once more, setting a teasingly slow pace.

"Yang... what did, ahh, I say?" Weiss pants out, hooking her legs behind Yang and pulling her in a bit. 

“Say it again.” Yang says, moving her tongue slowly over her.

“Please!” Weiss whines.

“Please what?”

“Please don’t tease me!” She says.

“Gonna have to be more specific.” She says in a playful tone as she grins.

“Yang please just eat me already!” She says loudly, “I need it!”

"Well since you asked nicely." Yang chuckles before she grips Weiss' thighs and dives in. While she doesn't keep teasing, she does start out slow, not wanting to do too much at once. As Weiss moans she picks up her pace a little bit and feels her heels digging into her back as she tries to pull her in more.

Weiss grips at the bed sheets as she gasps and then moans out, raising her hips up towards Yang, seeking more. "Oh, Yang, oh gods, oh fuck!" She says and grits her teeth, trying to keep quiet, only to fail miserably as another moan is pulled from her. She'd never imagined it would be this good. Of course she had read her stories, touched herself, and it had been pleasurable, but to actually feel it was something else entirely. 

"You. Are. Delicious." Yang says and looks up at her. "Enjoying yourself?" She grins. 

"Yang please, don't stop!" She practically begs. 

"Thought you might need a breather." She says, "But if you really don't want me to..." she pushes her tongue into Weiss as she eats her, hands gripping Weiss' thighs which still rested on her shoulders. 

"Oh gods Yang!" Weiss lets out and reaches down with one hand, burying it in Yang's hair as she attempted to hold her in place. She just wanted more. Then one of Yang's hands moved and her thumb found her clit and she couldn't help but cry out in pleasure as she began to circle move her thumb in circles over it while she ate her. "Oh gods, oh Yang, I'm... Yang... close..." She moves her other hand to Yang's head as well and her heels dig into her back as she cries out, arching her back and raising her hips as she once more falls over the edge, overcome by pleasure rushing through her like a wave. 

Yang feels it too. As soon as Weiss cries out the same surge of pleasure washes over her. She grips Weiss' thighs tightly and lets out a deep moan, and then continues to use her tongue for a moment, helping to work Weiss down from her high. Eventually they both did come down and Weiss relaxed her grip on Yang, moving her hands to lay by her side and relaxing her legs as well. Yang pushed Weiss' legs off of her shoulders and moved over her, kissing her deeply. 

Weiss immediately wrapped her arms around Yang as she returned the kiss eagerly. She let out a slight hum of pleasure into it and one hand moved to the back of Yang’s head, burying into her hair as she held her into the kiss.

Yang pressed into her as she kissed her, putting her weight down on Weiss. Then she shifted and moved one leg over one of Weiss’ as she moved up just a bit to get into position. “You ready?” She asks.

“Again?” Weiss asks, breathing a bit heavy.

“Unless you don’t want to.”

“I… didn’t say that.” Weiss says as she looks up at her.

“Didn’t think you would. Naughty girl.” Yang says and moves her hips, grinding her slit against Weiss’ as she begins to roll her hips, earning a gasp of pleasure from her.

“Oh Yang!” Weiss lets out and rises up a bit, meeting Yang’s movements with her own.

“You like that?” Yang asks and takes a deep breath, beginning to breathe a bit heavy herself as well.

“Gods yes!” She says and hooks one leg over Yang’s hip, her other foot digging into the bed as she moved.

“I like it, feeling you.” Yang says as she puts in a bit more pressure and picks up the pace.

“Me too.” Weiss pants out. “I love you, Yang!”

“Love you too.” Yang says and kisses her again as she keeps moving her hips. She pulls back a bit, one hand gripping in the sheets as the other finds Weiss’ breast and gropes her as she moves her head down and kisses her neck, sucking on her pulse point.

“Yang!” Weiss cries out as she clutches at her. After twice already it wasn’t taking her long to approach her end.

“Yeah, me too.” Yang says and increases her force and speed a bit more as she feels Weiss do the same. She is breathing heavy as she grips the bed, a bit of sweat covering her body as she moves.

“Yes… Yes… YANG!” Weiss cries out as she finally is pushed over her limit, the pleasure rushing through her. Her foot digs into the bed as her hands grip at Yang’s back and she arches into her.

Yang feels it as well of course. Having much more build up herself this one hits her much better as it bursts through her. She moves and kisses Weiss deeply and a passionately as it overcomes her, relaxing into the kiss as she returns it when the pleasure begins to fade away. Finally, as they both once again recover, she breaks the kiss and rests her forehead on Weiss’.

“Wow.” Weiss says, her chest rising and falling as she breathed deeply.

“Yeah.” Yang says, doing the same. Then she moves and rolls to the side, now lying beside her. “That was good.”

“It was very good.”

“Amazing.”

“Best I’ve ever had.” Weiss says.

“Hell ye- Oh wait, you’ve never had sex before.”

Weiss gives a small laugh. “No I haven’t. So I suppose it’s the best by default.”

“I’ll take it.” Yang says and then grins over at her as she lies on her side, her head propped up on one hand. “You know, you’re pretty loud in the sack.”

Weiss blushes a little. “Perhaps I might have been a little too vocal in the heat of the moment.”

“A little? There might be a few people down the hall who weren’t woken up but as for around us…” She smirks, “They get to know just how much you loved it.”

Weiss looks away as her blush deepens. “I did enjoy it but if you’d rather I be quieter you only need to say so.”

“Oh I didn’t say that.” Yang says as she reaches over and pulls her closer. “I liked it. It’s good hearing how good of a job I’m doing. Plus I didn’t realize the Princess in the streets would be so dirty in the sheets.”

“I am not!” Weiss protests.

“Weren’t you the one begging me to eat you?” Yang asks, looking into her eyes now as she held her close. “What’s next? Gonna ask me to bend you over and spank you?”

“You wouldn’t.”

“Maybe I would, if you were being naughty.” Yang smirks and moves her hand, gripping Weiss’ butt a little. “I know you can be now.”

“Oh Yang not now.” She says, “I’m exhausted.”

Yang chuckles a bit. “Okay, some other time.” She says. “Really though, this was amazing.”

“For me too.” Weiss says.

“You wanna rest?”

“I need to.” Weiss says.

“Me too. Even I’m a bit worn out from that.” Yang says and holds onto her as she rolls onto her back, Weiss now lying on top of her. “How’s this?”

Weiss adjusts a bit, getting comfortable. “Hmm, I think I like this.” She says.

“Good night, Weiss.” Yang says and gives her a small kiss before settling back. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Yang.” Weiss says as she rests on top of her. “Good night.” It wasn’t long then before they fell asleep in each-other’s arms. As they did Weiss knew there wasn’t anywhere she’d rather be. Though in the morning she would find out she’d rather be literally anywhere else when Blake walked in before they had gotten up, or dressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is that. Hope you liked it, if so please leave a comment. They really help. Hit me up if you want a commission of your own, currently open, contact me on tumblr or FF by the same name. If you don't, well maybe I'll work on some stuff of my own or maybe I won't. Idk yet, see how life goes. Anyway thanks for reading and hope you have a nice day!

**Author's Note:**

> So that was that. Hope you liked it. If not, well I'll get back to smut with the next one. yes it will be more bugs cause I like them so I got some WIPs of them (I'm clearing them out, they'll run out soon). Just a few more fics to finish up though. Still open for commissions. Don't forget to leave a comment, and have a nice day!


End file.
